I'm All About You
by Frantic Emotions
Summary: song fic. Yuu Matsuura, a famous singer and a composer, is having a hard time confessing to Miki. So he composed a song and dedicated it to her. Will he ever succeed in winning her heart?


**DISCLAIMER: i do not own marmalade boy.**

**xheenie_cailiyu: **first time using marmalade boy as a category for my new fanfic. Anyway, enjoy.

"**I'm All About You"**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

With that, the music ended. The audience cheered and he received thundering of applauses.

"Thanks everyone, for coming here tonight. I hope you enjoyed." the singer on the stage said, smiling and he bowed. His name is Yuu Matsuura, 25 years old. He was a famous singer and a composer. He was tall, had brown eyes with blonde locks, and he was every girls' matinee idol or dream boy. Well, he was extremely cute for them, no, he was SO handsome, which makes every girl at the audience droll over him. But there's only one girl who've succeeded in capturing his heart. Her name is Miki Koishikawa, 23 years old. She was pretty, had dark-brown hair that reached her shoulders, and brown eyes. He was having a hard time confessing to her. He didn't know how to tell her what he felt and cant find the right words. every time he's given a chance, he ends up teasing her, which she hates most. And the worst part is, he was thinking that Miki is head over heels for Ginta, one of her close friends.

He went on the backstage. Another concert had successfully ended. Just then, someone ran to him and hugged him tight. It was none other than, Miki.

"That was so cool! You were great in there, Yuu!" she said cheerfully when she broke the hug. He smiled at her and said: "Thanks!" He looked at her eyes and she smiled. He was wandering, what will her reaction be if he confessed to her right now. Will they end up together? Or will their closeness to each other wither? He didn't know and he was a bit nervous. He stared at her, and he was loss of words.

"Uhm. . .Yuu? Is there something wrong? Do I have a dirt on my face?" Miki asked, waving her hand in front of his face. Yuu snapped back in reality and he chuckled.

"Uh. . .Hehe. . .No. . .N-nothing." he uttered.

"Let's go shall we?" he added and Miki just smiled and nodded. They ate dinner at a restaurant and after that, they went home. Well, they're living together on the same roof since they're stepsiblings(is there such a word?).

Yuu was walking down the hallway when he suddenly stopped in front of Miki's room. He touched the doorknob and when he was about to enter, he stopped when he hear Miki talking.

"Oh, hey Ginta!" she said over the phone.

"_**That Ginta again?" **_he said in his thoughts, clenching his fists.

"Well, yeah. I enjoyed!. . .Still, I. . .But you know I couldn't!. . .You think so?. . .(-sigh-)Okay. Thanks. . .Good night. . .Yeah, take care." he heard her say. He walked away, heading toward his room. He was pissed off again. He can't imagine Miki ending up with Ginta. He cant! And he wont let it happen. Never!

"_**I guess I really have to tell her." **_he said to himself. He still had a chance though, since they're not together yet. What's bad in trying? Maybe something about them would change, but at least he said what he really felt, and he wont regret it He didn't confess yet, but he will. He hopped off of the bed and went to his study table. He took a pen and a piece of paper. He wont tell it directly to her, but maybe, he will SING for her. Since he's a famous singer and a composer, why not give it a shot?! He started writing, at first, he was having a hard time. But then, a little while later, he tried to sing it and play along with his guitar. He smirked. He was through with his new composition. He kept the paper under his pillow, worried that Miki might read it.

The next day, he woke up. He had lotsa work to do. He is famous, what do you expect? Later, that night, he asked Miki if she could go with him, for dinner and some 'bonding time' and she agreed. They went to a famous bar, in which only famous or rich people could go to. Good thing he didn't need disguises.

"Having a dinner at a bar?" Miki asked him.

"For a change." he smirked.

"Well,. . .it's a bit, strange though. . .but I find it, amusing." she smiled and looked around.

"Don't tell me it's your first time in bars?" he teased as they went to their table and sat(on the chair, not on the table).

"No, not really. I first went to a bar with Ginta and our other friends." she answered. The word or name 'Ginta', just fired him up.

"Ginta? Are you two together now or what?" he asked her. He was annoyed, but she didn't noticed it. She laughed at his question.

"No, we're not. I'm,. .actually attracted to someone else, but he. . .doesn't notice me. I mean, he's always, . . .busy. And I cant tell him what I feel, I'm afraid that,. . .everything might change." she said sadly.

"_**How I wish I could be that lucky guy." **_he whispered.

"What? Were you actually saying something?" she asked him.

"Huh?! No." he lied.

"Anyway, the reason why I brought you here is,. . .I wanted to tell you something." he said.

"Really? What is it then?" she asked, smiling. He stood up and went on stage.

"Good evening everyone. Want me to sing a song for you?" he said through the mic. The audience clapped and cheered.

"I'll be singing a new song. There's a lady here who I fell in love with and I'm having a hard time confessing to her. I'm dedicating this song to her. This is for you, Miki." he said and looked at her. As for Miki, she was extremely shocked at what she heard. Was he kidding? Is this one of his pranks again? Did he just say he loves her? She cant believe what was happening. But deep inside her, she was. . .very happy. Because, finally, the day she was dreaming and waiting for had come. The man she loves confessed to her. The music started and he began to sing.

_There's somethin' that_

_I've got to say_

_You're always with me_

_Even though, you're far away_

_Talkin to you on my cell_

_Just the sound of your voice_

_Makes my heart melt_

_Oh girl, well it's true_

_I__'m all about you_

_I'm all about us_

_No, baby, you never have_

_To question my love_

_And every night_

_There's a new crowd_

_But it's always you_

_That I'm singing about_

_There is only one these words_

_Are going out to_

_Oh girl, I'm all about you_

_I know you worry sometimes,_

_Some other girl will make me forget you're mine_

_There's not a doubt in this world_

_That anyone could take the_

_Place of my number one girl_

_It's true_

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about us_

_No, baby, you never have_

_To question my love_

_And every night_

_There's a new crow__d_

_But it's always you_

_That I'm singing about_

_There is only one these words_

_Are going out toOh girl, _

_I'm all about you_

_When i close my eyes i can see you_

_It's like your right here_

_And this feeling's only gettin' stronger_

_You're with me everywhere_

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about us_

_No, baby, you never have _

_To question my love_

_And every night_

_There's a new crowd_

_But it's always you_

_That I'm singing about_

_There is only one these words_

_Are goin' out to_

_Oh girl, I'm all about you_

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about you...._

The music stopped and the audience gave him a round of applause. He stepped out of the stage and walked near her.

"(-sigh-)Fine. I know how you feel. It's not me who you want, it's some-" he was cut off when he felt that her lips crashed to his. The audience cheered again when they saw what happened. Other girls were dying out of jealousy. She broke the small kiss and smiled at him, a bit teary-eyed.

"You're crying?" he asked.

"Tears of joy I guess." she said and giggled.

"I thought you were a genius." she added. He just looked at her, listening to whatever she's going to say next.

"You didn't notice that I was describing you a while ago. The guy whom I was attracted to and the guy I. . .love. It's you, Yuu Matsuura." she said to him.

"Wow! I was expecting for your rejection." he teased.

"You want me to dump you? You should have said that earlier." she teased back.

"I didn't mean it, silly. Wait, what was your conversation you had with Ginta last night?" he suddenly asked.

"You! You knew about that?" she exclaimed.

"I wouldn't ask you about it if I know already." he teased.

"Fine, I'll tell you. It was……." she started.

"_Hello, Miki?"_

"_Oh, hey Ginta!"_

"_So, how was the concert? Was it fun?"_

"_Well, yeah. I enjoyed."_

"_Don't tell me, you didn't tell him yet, did you?"_

"_Still, I. . ."_

"_You should tell him, Miki."_

"_But you know I couldn't!"_

"_You know what, if I were you, I'll tell him. Because if you don't, I know you'll regret it."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Yeah. Just a piece of advice. Time is running, you should grab it before its too late."_

"_Okay, thanks."_

"_Tell him, Miki. He hates my guts because I confessed to you before. He might not understand that I'm over you. That's all. Good night."_

"_Good night."_

"_Hey! Don't forget to pray. Sweet dreams and take care. Good luck."_

"_Yeah. Take care too."_

"There. Satisfied?" she asked and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." he smirked.

"Ugh, hate you."

"No, you don't. you should have said 'Love you', not hate you."

"Whatever, Yuu."

"So it's whatever now, eh?"

"I love you, happy now?"

"Not yet."

"What do you want then?"

"Let's see. I want you to be my girlfriend and a kiss from you." he smirked.

She smiled.

"Fine. I'm your girlfriend now." she said and kissed him. It was a sweet and passionate kiss.

**THE END**

**xheenie_cailiyu: **how was it? Pls. review, ne?


End file.
